Stalingrad Sewers
Stalingrad Sewers is the eighteenth mission of the Call of Duty campaign. The player's orders are to find Pavlov and his squad via sewers. The following sections are a walkthrough. Characters *Alexei Ivanovich Voronin (playable) Getting Started Tip: Despite being an indoors map, the sniper rifle will be very useful. If the player sees enemies in a room, go back to the previous room and lean from a corner until the enemies are in sight, then snipe them. The player will spawn near a staircase. Go down it, take a left, and keep going until another staircase appears. Go down it, take a right, and keep on going until the player reaches a watery area. The player can hang back and snipe them, or toss a grenade at them. When they're down, continue until the player sees what appears to be an exposed walkway above. Slowly walk over to it until two troops run by and take positions. One of them has an MP44, so go back and snipe them from a distance. An enemy will appear at the end of the water as well, so get him. After those enemies are down, go forward and the player will see some of Alexei's allies take out troops. Take a right, and the player will find three medium medikits and a hall leading to a staircase. Grab any medikits the player needs and go up the stairs. At the end of the stairs, the player will see that they are where the two troops were earlier. Some more troops will walk up from the end of the hall, so throw a grenade at them and snipe the survivors. Go down to where they came from and take a right. The player will see two troops: one behind a set of sandbags and the other peeking from behind a crate. The player should use his/her SMG to take them both out. After that, go to the end and take a left. The player will see some troops coming from a hole in the ceiling in addition to a troop hiding behind another sandbag barrier. This troop has an MP44, so the player will need to flush him out with a grenade before he can harm the player. From there, snipe the incoming enemies. After everybody in the hall is dead, get close to the crack in the ceiling, but don't get on top of the hill! There are snipers in a building on the right side, and they will notice the player. Two are perched on visible catwalks to the left, and one is in the ruined portion of the building. Take them out and move on. At the end of the hall, take a left and the player will see three medium medikits, so take whatever is needed. After that go on until that hall ends, and take a left. There are two troops waiting for the player. One is near the crates on the left, while the other is near the wall to the right. Flush them out with a grenade, then take out any survivors with an SMG. After that, take a right and the player will end up in a small hall with an entrance to another equally-small hall. Two troops will come out of the small hall, so toss a grenade to mix them up, then finish them off with the SMG. Go into the hall they were in and take a left. The player will be in a water-flooded hall. Turn to the left and the player will see three troops advancing. Toss a grenade to disrupt them, then crouch and snipe them. One of them has an MP44, so be careful. Keep going and the player will be in a room with two mini-waterfalls on each side. Two troops will come out from the far left, so snipe them. One of them likes to peek from a corner, so try to find a vulnerable bit of him and fire. Image:sewspawn.png|Spawn Image:sewwater1.png|The first water hallway Image:sewoverhall.png|There are two troops above you and one troop farther down the hall you're at Image:sewallies.png|Your allies running through the sewers Image:sewmedikits1.png|The first batch of medium medikits Image:sewhall1.png|The first hall. This was the hall that was above you earlier Image:sewhall2.png|A MP44-wielding troop is near the sandbags, so flush him out with a grenade before you attack the troops coming in Image:sewsnipers.png|There are three snipers in the building; two are on the catwalks, while one is in the ruins that make up the front of the building Image:sewroom1.png|Use a grenade to make them spread Image:sewroom2.png|Again, use a grenade to make them spread, then finish them off Image:sewwater2.png|The second water hall Image:sewwaterfalls.png|The waterfall room Near the Exit When they're down, go to where they came from and the player will see two allies fighting with some troops across from where they are. Get near the boxes and snipe the enemies. Once they're down, go to the other side of the pillars, and the player will find a troop behind a sandbag barrier. Take him out go forward, then take a right when the player reaches the end. The player will see two troops weaving through two crates. Throw a grenade at the crate closest to the player, and hopefully one of them will run into it. If not, take them out with an SMG. To the right are two large medikits, so use them if it is necessary. Go to where they came from, and the player will be in a long hall with a broken roof. Two troops will be hiding behind crates at the end, so snipe them. When they're out, go to the end, then take a left. On the right are holes exposing another hall. The player will see troops running around in them, so take out as many troops as possible. Once the player does not see any more troops, look forward and snipe any visible troops. When the hall is cleared out, go forward, and take a right at the very end. The player will be in the hall that was seen earlier, but now there is a troop armed with an MP44 at the end, so advance slowly and snipe him. Once he is down, run to where he came from and the player will be in a crate-filled hall with two troops advancing. The player can either rush them with the SMG or snipe them. If the player chooses to snipe them, throw a grenade at them so that they get further away from the player. After they are all dead, go forward and take a right until the player gets outside. In this area are troops hiding inside a house. two are on the left side, two are on the right, and one is in the center. Try to keep some distance away from the house and then snipe them. When the troops are down, go to where the center troop was, take a left and go through the hole, which is the exit. Image:sewpillars.png|The troops that your allies are fighting Image:sewsandbag.png|This guy is on the right end of the pillars Image:sewcrateguys.png|These guys can be taken out with a grenade if you're lucky Image:sewhall3.png|Snipe these troops Image:sewhall4.png|Try to take out as many troops coming from the exposed other hall, then finish off the ones that comes form the other side of the hall you're in Image:sewhall4mp44.png|The MP44 guy. Be careful! Image:sewhall5.png|The last hall Image:sewbuilding.png|The building filled with troops. Use your sniper rifle against them. Image:sewexit.png|Exit Weapon Loadout Video Walkthrough Transcript Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels